Kristie
Kristie is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Kristie was placed on the blue Saanapu tribe of Survivor: Australia. She quickly made an alliance of six with Lee, Flick, Brooke, Sam and Matt. Of the alliance however, Kristie and Lee bonded closer and eventually made a Final Two deal. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the six voted for James because they believed he was the biggest liability as the oldest of the tribe. Feeling that they were ignored in the alliance in the following days, Kristie and Lee started to distance themselves from the six. Saanapu lost their second challenge in a row. At tribal council, Kristie and Lee voted for Nicola but the majority of the tribe got rid of Jamie. Kristie was approached by Coleen and Nicola into forming a separate alliance, which she agreed to. This angered Lee, who felt that Kristie owed something to him especially as the majority got stronger. When Saanapu lost for the third time in a row, Kristie voted with her new alliance for Flick but the Saanapu Four voted out Lee. The tribe won the following immunity challenge but were told that a Double Tribal Council on Day 12 was to occur. Kristie heard through the grapevine that Nicola was scheming against various players so when it came to the vote, she was unanimously voted out. This vote came with a twist however because Nicola was switched to the other tribe and got to bring along a player of her choice. She chose Kristie, and the pair were now members of Vavau. Nicola and Kristie were extremely worried that they would become the first targets from the rest of Vavau, but it appeared that cracks within Vavau were too fractured. Rohan and Phoebe were a close couple and created an alliance of four with Nicola and Kristie. The Saanapu duo agreed that they were to play as passively as possible on this tribe to make the merge and hopefully have options but as little enemies as possible. When Vavau lost their first immunity challenge as a new tribe, Rohan and Phoebe encouraged the girls to vote for Craig. They voted for him at tribal council, where Phoebe played her Hidden Immunity Idol for extra reassurance. Sue was at the bottom of the tribe, but talked to the rest of the tribe and was brought into the alliance as a fifth number for the time being. Vavau lost another challenge, where the five voted out Stacy who was less useful to the alliance. Surprised by how easy it was for Vavau to turn on each other, Nicola and Kristie were given another opportunity when Sue offered another alliance of four with them, her and Nick, whom she felt sorry for after she ditched him. This angered Phoebe and Rohan, but Kristie decided it was healthy for Vavau to target each other and keep the Saanapu girls to a fairly low profile. Vavau won the next immunity challenge, but lost on Day 21. Kristie and her new alliance voted for Phoebe, but she played her second idol. With only two votes that counted from Phoebe and Rohan, Sue was voted out, keeping Nicola and Kristie safe for another day and the blame put solely on Sue and Nick. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. Nicola and Kristie felt that they were the swing votes of the tribe because the two tribal alliances had five members; Saanapu with Matt, Coleen, Sam, Flick and Brooke and Vavau with Calum, JL, Nick, Phoebe and Rohan. At the first merged tribal council, Nicola and Kristie ultimately chose that Saanapu was a much stronger group and should be split as soon as possible, eliminating Coleen with the rest of Vavau. When talk around camp was putting blame on Calum and his ever growing threatening status, the Vavau Alliance rolled with it to ensure their safety by blindsiding him at the following tribal. This plan to get rid of Calum was concocted by Phoebe and Rohan and once the rest of the tribe figured this out, their pairing became extra threatening. The Saanapu Four, JL, Kristie and Nicola didn't want this duo to stay together for much longer and blindsided him at the following vote. Kristie and the rest of the tribe then unanimously voted out Nick, who was seen as the least useful and more of a loose cannon for lacking strong connections and alliances. With a split of 4-4 between the Saanapu Four and the post-switch Vavau members, Nicola and Kristie were forced to decide whether to stay loyal to Vavau or make a more individual move with Saanapu. They ultimately felt that overthrowing Saanapu was of peak importance and voted with JL and Phoebe for Flick. However, Flick played her idol and with votes counting only from Saanapu, Phoebe was voted out. Nicola and Kristie knew that they were alone because of JL's passive gameplay and were only hoping that the Saanapu Four would target her first. At tribal, the pair voted for Sam but Saanapu saw Nicola as a larger threat than JL and she was voted out. Only in an alliance with JL on a tribe of six, Kristie needed to convince a Saanapu member to flip. Matt took the bait and at tribal council, created a 3-3 tie between JL and Flick. At the revote, Kristie still voted for Flick and the votes remained deadlocked. Matt, Brooke and Sam then had to draw rocks where the castaway who drew the odd rock being eliminated. Unfortunately for Kristie, Matt drew the odd rock meaning she lost somewhat of an ally. Still down in numbers, Kristie and JL needed a miracle to survive another tribal council. Flick approached the pair and told them that a Saanapu member needed to go. Seeing it as their only choice to survive, the girls voted with Flick to blindside Brooke. When Flick won the final immunity challenge, she approached Kristie with the intention of eliminating JL. Kristie was against the idea, believing that her ally needed to be saved over last Saanapu member, Sam. However, after some convincing and threaten of a fire making tie-breaker by Flick, Kristie reluctantly agreed and JL was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, some of the jury praised Kristie for her underdog and under the radar style of gameplay. However, everyone else felt that Kristie was a floater during majority of the post merge and played at the bare minimum. In the end, Kristie was given the title of Runner Up after earning three of nine jury votes from JL, Nicola and Nick. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways